dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unimplemented/Speculated Characters/@comment-24.14.200.227-20130617092522/@comment-11015466-20130618165849
Decided I'd make an account here to clear any anon-confusion (fun fact, I've added the Wortox trivia, the "what we can deduce" bit to Wallace (I don't know why someone deleted that, butthurt, maybe?), and have been asking for the sound files to be reuploaded). I drew a conclusion and stated it here when I deleted William from the page. I appreciate him being in the trivia section, though. It implies that he exists, and it hasn't been said that he won't be a character, but the chance of him being one should be taken with a grain of salt. It's the same thing as Woodrow, isn't it? We have his name; that's all. He's in the trivia section because all we have is a name; not even his own sound files. The possibility still exists, but it's so slim that it doesn't compare with that of the other 8, which is why he isn't at the top of the page with them. I haven't actually attacked anyone, now have I? People on the other side of the argument are the ones who have been throwing insults, including yourself. I believe I have made a convincing argument, being that everything else on this page is backed by evidence. Things explicitly stated by the devs, or directly locatable in the game's files. The developers haven't even said the name William Carter yet, have they? What they have said is that we'll learn about Maxwell's backstory. They also said we're also going to learn about Charlie, The Grue, who used to be a human. When we see her, does that mean she'll be a playable in-game character? No; that'd be stupid. Charlie is who The Grue was before she became The Grue, just as William is who Maxwell was before he became Maxwell. See what I'm saying? The only element of time travel in this game we know of is that time moves strangely in this world. It'd be best not to speculate such a drastic element and add it to the wiki, but rather discuss it in the General Discussion Forum or write a fanfic about it in the Art, Music, and Lore Forum. It's possible that there may be a language barrier here. It seems that English isn't your first language (which is totally okay), so maybe we've reached an accidental misunderstanding. This page has a list of people/animals that have evidence of being characters we'll get to play as; not people/animals involved in the Don't Starve lore. If you wanted to create a separate page about William Carter and what we know about him, I'd be totally okay with that. So why are these 8 characters different from William? It's simple, really. To start, what else would they be? Other than the character(s in the future?) that we have to unlock by freeing them, there are no other human (or robot/animal/demon) entities in the world for the same reason that there is no official multiplayer; it breaks the immersion and feel of isolation. If these 8 were just for backstory, why are they in the code when William isn't? There's also a major point in sticking to what's been said by the devs and seen in the code. These may not be the only 8 characters to at least have a chance of making it into the game. The devs initially didn't think anyone would dig them up. Now that they know we're looking in the files, maybe they're leaving the other unimplemented characters out they're actually implemented into the game files? So then, how do we know that they aren't working on characters known as Winter the Snowman, Waldo the Hidden, or Wanda the Thief? It's possible that they are, though the chance is incredibly low, but haven't said anything. So then, what do we do to avoid turning this page into a guessing game or a "post your own characters in the hopes that the devs are secretly working on them" page? We go by facts. And those facts are that we have concrete code for Wallace, Wilbur, Waverly, Wilton, Woodie, Winnie, and Webber. I hope my point is clear now, thank you for your time.